Such a transducer is known from EP 0 147 070, which discloses that one of two emitting surface is covered with a damping material, also known by the term backing, which is used to dampen the vibration of the material constituting the emitter and to trap the acoustic energy emitted by the rear surface of the emitter, in a manner such that it does not disrupt the useful beam emitted by the front surface.